1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electronic apparatus having a heat sink is known. Regarding such an electronic apparatus, a structure for ensuring waterproof property is proposed (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 09-321458).
In the structure disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 09-321458, a heat sink is arranged closely to a side wall of a chassis. Therefore, the electronic apparatus cannot be reduced in size by a thickness of the side wall of the chassis.
In order to reduce the size of the electronic apparatus, the heat sink may configure one of the side walls of the chassis. This is because one of the conventionally side walls of the chassis can be eliminated.
However, when the heat sink configures one of the side walls of the chassis, drops of water generated by dew condensation or the like may be adhered to the heat sink and then may be infiltrated into the chassis by way of the heat sink. The infiltration of the drops of water into the chassis may cause a failure of the electronic apparatus.